tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Chan
Joseph "Joe" Chan is the Black Monster Ranger, based on the Wolf-Man and possessing the ability to turn into a wolf. Biography Joey's family was friends with Kat Hilliard's, and she used to babysit him frequently when he was a baby. During her time as a Zeo Ranger, she and Tommy Oliver had to pretend to be married for the weekend, and she brought Joey in to make it more realistic. Seeing this, King Mondo sent a monster who made Joey's already-constant crying loud enough to create small earthquakes. Fortunately, the Rangers undid this, and Joey went back to normal. He grew up a fan of the Power Rangers, although he didn't figure out that Kat was one until being told much later on. Angels On his way home from skateboarding one evening, Joey (now preferring the nickname Joe) saw a couple of bullies he didn't want to meet, and slipped into an abandoned warehouse to hide as they passed. Unfortunately for him, the warehouse was full of Weeping Angels. They attacked him, snapping his neck and trying to rip out his cerebral cortex to steal his voice before the Alchemist stopped them. Quickly injecting Joe with his regenerative formula, the Alchemist gave Joe an "offer" that was more like an ultimatum: become my Black Ranger, or else I don't think I'll be able to protect you from the Weeping Angels. Joe accepted. Despite being foiled in their plans, the Weeping Angels had gained a psychic connection to Joe, which the Alchemist discovered when they tried to take him over on an Angel-kidnapping mission. The Alchemist exploited the link to try and communicate with the Angels, but was unable to form an alliance, as they insisted point-blank that they did not need his help. However, technical advisor Igor Fischer decided to use this link a slightly different way. Learning that the Stellar Rangers were going to psychically blast all of the Angels on The Cimmerian Planet, he used Joe to transmit the blast across the universe, wiping out every Weeping Angel. Being telepathically connected to an entire army of nigh-ageless psychopathic aliens can be hard enough on a person, let alone a sixteen-year-old boy. But the creatures sensed the blast coming through Joe's mind, and a few latched onto his memories, creating weak images of themselves inside his mind before their destruction. The blast itself caused severe internal hemorrhaging and cardiac arrest, but the regenerative formula cured that quickly. The telepathic influence was harder to deal with. Gradually, the Angel memories began to drive Joe mad. Injections of the formula helped, along with a few hallucinations of other people (Kat in particular, probably for the subconscious Ranger connection) that could drive the Angels away, but Joe was slipping. He became increasingly paranoid, even attacking and biting his teammates, and he fought viciously in Ranger form. Strangely enough, it was Stellar Blue Ranger James Rath who finally cured him, telepathically wiping out the afterimages and clearing his mind. Slowly, Joe returned to normal. The Angels made one final appearance, to Joe's terror. Marco reanimated a recorded image in the Satellite Base to attack the Rangers, but once Joe got over his initial panic, he was able to hold it back long enough for Rachel and Kaiden to destroy it. After the final battle, in which he did not participate, he gratefully accepted Rex's offer to join Zeuth. Personality Joe was slightly cowardly and selfish, with a generally sullen and rebellious attitude, but dependable in a fight. Under the influence of the Weeping Angels, he grew more and more stressed, turning violently on random people, and he was never quite the same afterwards. Arsenal *Power Coin *Eclipse Saber *Zord form *Revenge Mode Appearance Joe is Asian, with black hair and eyes and a narrow frame. The monster formula made his eyes turn yellow and wolflike, as well as giving him pointed teeth. Trivia *The Zeo episode Joe appeared in was "For Cryin' Out Loud." *The fully OC predecessor to Joe was Rafael Dias, a boy from a primitive part of Brazil. He and Igor Fischer, then the team mentor, had developed a strange sort of father-son bond, but disease swept the village and nearly killed Rafael. To save his life, Fischer injected him with his monster formula. See Also Eto Jiro - his Sentai counterpart